If things had gone differently…
by UBAmandaFan
Summary: If things had gone diferently in the episode "Kissed off" between Marc and Amanda, what if they had taken their kiss seriously?
1. Chapter 1

**{"****Kissed**** Off" – If things had gone differently…}**

**Chapter 1 – Elevator Meeting**

Amanda looks at her watch and realizes how late it is. She had been in the reception waiting for Marc to go out so she wouldn't have to be in the elevator with him.

It's already mid-night, so she decides to give up and just go home. She grabs her jacket and she looks back to see if Marc is behind her or something. She doesn't want to face him. She still can't believe she kissed him like that. And even more shocking… he kissed her too. They both kissed passionately in front of Betty. In that moment they didn't care if anyone was watching, they could be in the middle of the Cirque De Solei and that wouldn't stop them from kissing.

Amanda shakes her head trying to push her thoughts away. She walks towards the elevator; she pushes the button and looks at her watch again. She's feeling really nervous because she doesn't want Marc to see her leave, or else he'll want to talk about what happened. She looks over her shoulder to see if Marc's there, she doesn't see him so she turns to the elevator waiting for it to come up.

A few seconds later she hears something, so she turns around to see what's there. "Aaahhh! Marc!" she's trying to catch her breath when she realizes «OMG, it's Marc. Shit!»

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you heading home?"

"Huh… yeah, I – huh – was waiting for the elevator." Amanda couldn't even speak right, she was so nervous.

"Me too." Now there's an awkward silence between them. Marc is not sure if he should talk about the kiss, he wants to, but he's afraid that if he does, Amanda will run away.

Amanda absolutely doesn't want to talk about the kiss. She prefers to just ignore the fact that it happened, even though she knows, that that's impossible.

The elevator's door opens and they both walk in. Amanda takes a deep breath trying to prepare for the worse.

A few seconds pass and Marc doesn't say anything, so, Amanda thinks that he won't even bring up the subject after all.

"So, about what happened today…" there, Marc said it. Amanda closes her eyes and sighs. There it is. The conversation she was trying to avoid.

"You know, we don't have to talk about it" Amanda tries to convince Marc to just drop the subject.

"No, I want to talk about it." Amanda sighs. Marc continues: "Look, I think we both know what happened; and we can't deny it."

"I'm denying it!" she says.

"Come on, Amanda, this is serious." Amanda rolls her eyes.

"I don't know why we did that, but… I know I liked it" Amanda looks at Marc surprised. She wasn't expecting for him to say that. And she was definitely _**not**_ going to admit that she also liked the kiss.

"I… liked it too" Well, on the other hand, Marc was brave enough to admit it, so why couldn't she be brave enough too?

"You did?" Marc asked surprised.

"Yeah. But you know, you don't have to say that you liked it just…" She looked at Marc, and Marc was approaching her. "…just to make me…" she continued but stopped again because Marc was now extremely close. "…make me feel…" Marc had now his hand on Amanda's neck and he was really close to her, close enough to feel her breath. "…happy." When Amanda was able to finish what she wanted to say, Marc leaned his head forward and pulled Amanda, crashing his lips against hers. She dropped her jacket that she was holding on her left hand.

Amanda was in shock, she didn't know what to do! She couldn't think! In that moment her mind went blank. She quickly puts her left hand on Marc's neck, moving up to his hair and running her fingers through his hair.

Marc had now his right hand on Amanda's waist and his left hand on Amanda's shoulder, stroking it and pulling Amanda closer to him.

They were kissing passionately when a noise interrupts them.

"Ding" and the elevator doors open in the bottom floor.

They break off the kiss and they step out of the elevator.

"So… I'll call you later…" Marc said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah… ok, bye" Amanda said awkwardly. Neither of them knew what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – New room mate **

"So… I'll call you later…" Marc said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah… ok, bye" Amanda said awkwardly. Neither of them knew what to say.

They both walked out of the building and walked in different directions. It was cold, so Amanda decided to put her jacket on. "My jacket! Shit!" She mumbled when she realized she didn't have it. She went back to the building and she called the elevator to get it. When the elevator's door opened and she didn't see her jacket in the elevator she sighed; she had just realized she saw it hanging on Marc's arm. «He must have picked up and forgot to give it to me»

She pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed Marc's number. She didn't press "Call" she just stared at it for a few seconds. She didn't want to talk about what happened. It would be too awkward. So she just shoved the phone into her purse again and walked to her building. He would have to realize that he has her jacket anyway.

Marc was walking to his building and he kept thinking of Amanda.

«Why did I do that? I couldn't help my self! How could I, she's just so… irresistible.» he stopped for a minute. «What am I thinking?! I'm gay!» he kept walking. «But if I'm gay… than why did I do that? God, I can still feel her smell… wait. Ahh!» he look at Amanda's jacket. «Ugh, I must have picked up from the floor and I completely forgot to give it to her!»

He found himself bringing Amanda's jacket to his nose and taking a deep breath. It smelled so great… so feminine and delicate.

A woman with a mini skirt and a big cleavage walked by him and winked.

He felt disgusted. Wait, he's not supposed to feel disgusted… I mean, he made out with Amanda. And he didn't feel disgusted at all. So why did he felt like that when that woman walked by him? Maybe he is gay… or maybe, the only woman that turns him on is Amanda.

He finally got to his apartment, he opens the door and he walks in.

He puts Amanda jacket on a chair, gently. He sat on the couch feeling completely exhausted. He was exhausted from seeing the elevator scene over and over again. He closed his eyes, and his phone rings.

"Ugh, god, who that hell's calling me at this hour?!" he checks the caller ID and a metal braced smile appears on the cell phone screen.

He answers the call.

"Yes, Betty?!"

"_Hey, Marc! Guess what??"_

"I don't have time or the patience for this, Betty."

"_I chose you to be Amanda's room mate!" _

"O.M.G. are you serious??" At first he was completely exited but then the memory of their kiss on the elevator came to his mind.

"_Yes! Aren't you exited?!"_

"Hum… Yeah, I guess…"

"_Hey what's wrong?"_

"Nothing. Anyway, when do you want me to move in?"

"_Today?"_

"It's almost 1 am!"

"_Yeah, but I promised Amanda that today she would have a new room mate."_

"Ok, I'll be there in an hour."

"_Great! See you then Oh by the way! When you walk in the front door, scream 'Tadaaaaa!'"_

"Yeah, ok." He hangs up the phone. He sighs as he thinks that his day couldn't get any fuzzier. He didn't even care about the stupid entrance that Betty arranged.

Meanwhile…

Amanda arrives home. Betty welcomes her with a big, bright, and metallic smile.

"Hey, Amanda!" she yelled. "I don't know if you were expecting something, but I didn't bring any food." She looked at Betty.

"No, silly. I'm just happy to see you!" Amanda didn't question Betty. She didn't care. She had much bigger problems than Betty's weird excitement.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, I'll be right back"

"Ok, I'll make something to eat."

Amanda drops her bag on the couch and she rushes to their bathtub to take a quick shower.

30 minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom completely dressed, with her hair dry and with make up on.

Betty looks at her with a confused look in her face. "Oh, you're going out?" Amanda looks at Betty. "No, why do you say that?" "Well, you know, because you're all dressed up." Amanda looks at Betty sarcastically. "This is my pajama." "You also go to bed in make up?"

Amanda looks at her furiously. "Never mind" Betty said.

"So… I'm moving out today…" Betty said. Suddenly a sad feeling invaded Amanda's heart. "Oh, that's right…" Amanda looks down with a sad look on her face.

Betty walks in her bedroom and she walks out with a big bag.

"Ok, I guess I'm off" Amanda leans to Betty and gives her a big hug, lifting her in the air. "Oh! Ok" Betty mumbled feeling uncomfortable.

Amanda puts Betty back in the floor. "Oh, I'll miss you!" Amanda said with tears in her eyes. They break off the hug.

"You will see me at work"

"Yeah, but I probably won't be as nice" Betty smiles at Amanda.

"Probably not"

Amanda laughs.

"Hey, so about the room mate thing. I'm sorry that I've been dragging my feet. I just… wasn't ready to go!" Amanda looks down nervously.

"But, the good news is, I found you a room mate."

"Ahh!" Amanda said in shock.

"Someone who is responsible has a stable job and good references."

Amanda was a little excited but a bit skeptical as well.

"Sounds great"

"Actually, it is great, because your new room mate is… "

Betty walks to the door and opens it to reveal Marc.

"Tadaaaaa!"

"Tadaaaaa!"

Amanda opens her mouth in shock and squeals.

Marc walks in the apartment.

"Ok, I let you do that once, but from now on; I'll orchestrate my own entrances."

Amanda runs to Marc with open arms.

"Oh my god!!!!" Amanda yells. Marc drops his bad on the floor and he hugs Amanda lifting her in the air.

"Oh my god! Wait, what about your place?"

"Oh they raised my rent again."

Amanda rolls her eyes.

"Plus, Jake Gyllenhaal shirtless in the park across the street."

"I know" Amanda didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but she felt a knot when Marc said that.

"Take that restraining order!" Amanda bursts into a fake laugh.

Betty interrupts their talk. "Hum, the rent is due on the 15th of every month."

Marc looks at Betty and then looks to Amanda. "Hum… I didn't know about the nosey land lady." Amanda and Marc lean forward and laugh to each other.

"Ok, I want to change everything. And I mean everything. I am talking extreme make over homo edition" While Marc talks Amanda looks at Betty with a 'thank you' look in her face. Betty smiles and looks around the apartment. While the both talked about changing that place, Betty took her bag turned around to leave; she held the doorknob and then looked as the besties had fun talking.

Marc throws his bag to the couch and continues talking to Amanda.

Betty turns around and leaves the apartment.

It seemed like nothing had happened before in that day. They were having a lot of fun talking about changing the couch and the coffee table.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to say in the other chapters that i don't own ugly betty or the characters or any of that stuff!! So yeah I'm saying that now :)**

**No copyrights infringement intended  
**

**Chapter 3 – Acceptance **

"And oh my god, look at that rug!" Marc looks at Amanda and laughs, so does Amanda.

Marc kept staring at her, when Amanda realized that, she looked at him as her smile slowly faded away.

She swallowed and looked at Marc's eyes. He was staring right to her eyes. He couldn't help it. It was stronger than him. Those eyes… those cheeks… those lips… Lips. His eyes went down to her lips.

Amanda soon realized his intentions. «We can't. No…» she thought.

As Marc leaned to her, her breathing quickened. She had never felt anything as strong as this. She _desperately _wanted to kiss him. But she knew it would be wrong. She had a heavy feeling on her chest. She couldn't breathe normally. This desire for him was taking over her.

Marc leaned a bit more. He also knew it would be wrong to kiss her again. « Marc, snap out of this! » he thought has he placed his hand on Amanda's arm.

Amanda couldn't fight this feeling anymore. It was too strong. She wanted to kiss him; she needed to kiss him. But she didn't want to ruin their friendship. «Friendship…? » When she said that word to her self, it didn't sound right. She didn't see Marc as her friend anymore. When she thought of him, she always imagined him kissing her neck, or brushing his lips against hers. «No. This is more than that... » She finally accepted her feelings. She gave in and also leaned forward closing the gap between them, crashing her lips with his.

They kissed hungrily like they hadn't kissed anyone for years. Marc immediately placed his hands on her waist, stroking her. Amanda had one hand on his nape and another on his chest.

It didn't feel like they had kissed each other before in that they. Now they were kissing with a lot more passion and with a lot more tenderness. They were enjoying every second of it.

Marc started pushing Amanda to the couch; Amanda falls on her back and Marc falls on top of her.

They continue kissing


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4 – Don't tell anyone.**

Marc takes off his jacket and Amanda frees her hair from the hair band she was using. Marc runs his fingers through Amanda's free hair while Amanda tries to take off his shirt.

Amanda finally succeeds and takes off Marc's shirt.

They are so involved in that intense moment that they don't realized that someone just opened the front door.

"Oh my god!!"

They stop kissing and they look at the person standing in the front door with a bag next to her.

"Betty?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Amanda screams while she pushes Marc away. They are now standing in front of Betty. Marc is shirtless and he has lipstick all over his neck and his lips. Amanda's hair is in a mess, she also has lips stick around her mouth and her shirt is half-unbuttoned.

"God! Sorry! I- I had no idea you were… doing that!"

"It's not what you think!" Marc says. Betty looks at him sarcastically. "Ok, maybe it is; but what do you want anyway?!"

"I just forgot my hair brush! I came back to get it!" Betty answers.

"You have a hair brush?" Marc asks.

Betty looks at him furiously. "I can come back later" Betty starts walking towards the front door.

"No, Betty, wait!" Betty stops and Amanda runs to the bathroom and comes out with Betty's brush.

"Here."

"Thanks… So, yeah- hum – bye" Betty says and walks towards the door again.

"Betty?" Amanda says.

Betty turns around to look at her.

"Don't… mention this to anyone. Please." Amanda asks.

"Yeah sure, don't worry" Betty leaves the apartment extremely confused.

"God that was… awkward." Marc says.

"Yeah."

They look at each other, and Marc approaches Amanda and when Amanda thought he was gonna kiss her, she closed her eyes waiting for his lips, but they never touched hers. Instead, she felt two strong arms lifting her up. Holding Amanda with one arm on her back and another on her legs, Marc walked to the bedroom.

"Put me down!" Amanda said laughing.

"Nope" Marc said closing the bedroom door behind him.


End file.
